a medieval love
by dark deisy
Summary: esta historia tratara de como sonic vuelve a mobius y abandona abalon se le declara a shadow pero descubre q el no le ama y se arrepiente de dejar a su unico amor sir lancelot, ¿ayara la forma de volver abalon? SHADOW LE PEDIRA PERDON? sonic decidira con quien se quedara
1. Chapter 1

A Medieval love

1 capitulo:

Después de que sonic venciera al caballero negro se quedo un largo tiempo en abalon pero deseando volver a su querida Mobius pero si se iba dejaría a abalon solo y sin rey.

Después de mucho pensarlo decidió decirle a merlina que lo devolviera a su época

Ya después en Mobius:

Sonic- que bien volví a mi época y al fin le diré a Shadow lo que siento por el

Sonic iba caminando cuando choco con alguien

Sonic- perdona no me fije

…. Descuida

Sonic seguía mirando el suelo cuando vio esos hermosos ojos color rubi q le recordaban a lancelot

Sonic- s-sha-shadow perdona no te vi

Shadow- descuida faker, oye donde te habías metido todo el mundo te estaba buscando

Sonic no quería decirle nada a Shadow sobre abalon asi que le dijo

Sonic- estaba de viaje

Shadow- a ok, adiós

Sonic- espera tengo q decirte algo importante


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2

Sonic- Shadow espera tengo algo importante que decirte

Shadow- que quieres faker-con un tono cansado

Sonic- es que mientras viajaba pensé en algo muy importante que decirte

Shadow- ahora que

Sonic- bueno es que

Shadow-QUE QUE NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA TUS ESTUPIDECES FAKER DIME RAPIDO

Sonic- tu-tu me gustas tenía miedo de decírtelo pero lo reflexione y creo que ya era tiempo de decírtelo

Shadow-en shock- faker me estás hablando enserio?

Sonic- si con toda la verdad

Shadow- jajajaja que gracioso pero siendo sincero tu no me gustas y la verdad me interesan más las chicas así que pierdes tu tiempo yo no te amo y nunca lo are asi que si eso es todo mejor me voy

Sonic con el corazon destrosado salio a correr al bosque pensando en lo que habia echo ya que se debio haber quedado en abalon y no haber vuelto a mobius

sonic- lancelot mi amor te extraño perdoname por haberte abandonado ojala encontrara la forma de volver a tu lado

sonic lloraba en un jardin de rosas blancas y rojas como los del jardin de abalon recordaba los paseos que daba con su lancelot

...FLASH BLACK...

lancelot y sonic paseaban en los jardines

sonic- lancelot yo queria decirte algo importante

lancelot- que mi lord- deica sarcastico

sonic- y-o yo te amo y te lo quiero decir antes de volver a mobius

lancelot- s-sssonic eso ees verda-d- decia entre cortado

sonic- si te amo pero la verdad es que me ya decidí y voy a volver a mobuis

lancelot- sonic yo tambien te amo por eso te digo que porfavor no me dejes quiero que te quedes con migo para siempre

sonic- perdoname lancelot pero yo tengo que volver a mi epoca acabvo de hablar con merlina y por eso te lo digo esta noche parto hacia mobius y es para siempre asi que me despido

...FIN DEL FLASH BACK..

sonic- lancelot- dijo mientras tocaba su corazon

mientras en abalon

percival- lancelot calmate sabias que esto hiba a pasar

lancelot- lose lose pero no lo aguanto

entra corriendo galahad (para mallor informacion cambie a galahad de hijo de lancelot a hermano)

galahad- lancelot percival

lancelot- que sucede

galahad- Mephisto.

CONTINUAR

YO: SI NO COMENTAN NO ESCRIBO


	3. Chapter 3

Cap.3

galahad- MEPHISTO.

lancelot- QUE?

percival- eso es imposible

galahad- a vuelto pero algo distinto

los tres caballeros salieron lo mas rapido que podian y se encontraron con mephisto en la entrada del castillo

lancelot- que haces aqui mephisto- decia mejor dicho casi lo gritaba

mephisto- calmate solo e venido a daros unmensaje de hector

percival- que

mephisto- que se ara proxima la batalla final y quiero arbertirle a ese rey suyo que mi acha lo estra esperando

lancelot- lamento informarte pero abalon no tiene rey

mephisto- enserio- decia burlo- bueno si no conciguen uno rapido hector tendra la oportunidad de gobernar y no podran hacer nada para evitarlo

dijo este riendo antes de evaporarse en un manto de niebla negra

lancelot habia notado el cambio en mephisto no solo en su aspecto si no tambien en su voz

mientras que en mobius

sonic seguia sumido en sus pensamientos cuando pasa sierto erizo negro con vetas rojas, este le habia visto y decidio espiarle porque noto que estaba hablando para si mismo

sonic- lancelot te extraño tu fuiste el unico que medecia un te tequiero o me trataba no solo como su rey si no tambia como un amigo

shadow al escuchar eso sentia algo en su ser pero no lograba desifra que era asi que decidio acercarse para hablar con el un rato

shadow- hey faker

sonic se asusto pero despues vio quien era no le dirigia la palabra ni siquiera lo miraba

sonic- que quieres shadow- decia con un tono mu frio

shadow- queria hablar contigo un rato

sonic- pues yo no tengo tiempo tengo cosas que hacer

dijo y salio a corre a maxima velocidad dejando a shadow ahi senttado

CONTINUARA...

QUE LES PARECE SI NO LES GUSTO NO COMENTEN Y SI QUIERE Q CONTINUE DINGANLO EN UN COMENTARIO


	4. Chapter 4

Cap.

dijo y salio a corre a maxima velocidad dejando a shadow ahi sentado

sonic estaba muy triste y a la vez muy enojado ya que shadow primero o humillo cuando le declaro sus sentimientos y ahora le decia que tenia q hablar con el eso si lo hizo enojar demasiado mientras sonic corria no se fijo de que habia chocado con alguien

sonic- perdona no te vi

...-sonic?

sonic miro hacia arriba y vio a mephiles primero se asusto porque claro mephisto se parce mucho a el

sonic- m-mm-mephiles

mephiles- pero si me recuerdas q novedad-dijo con tono burlon

sonic- quitate de mi camino no estoy de animos para pelear hoy- dijo molesto

mephiles- que pasa erizito tienes miedo o q?

sonic-no tengo miedo es que tengo que ver algunos cosas que no te importan

(una pequeña informacion mephiles podra leer la mente ) 

_(sonic pensamiento)_

ojala encuentra la forma de poder volver a abalon para no soportar a shadow con sus estupidos comentarios

mephiles- bueno erizito te dejare empaz ya tengo lo que nescesito

a sonic le quedo es de_ ya tengo lo que nesceito _pero no le dio importancia y salio del bosque

(mientras que en abalon) 

percival- lancelot clamate porfavor

lancelot- que me calme calmate tu yo no puedo hector tiene la posibilidad de gobernarnos y tu quieres q me calme por favor

percival- lose lose pero ya q podemos hacer

lancelot- la forma de recuperara a sonic

percival- eso es imposible sabes q merlina no puede traerlo de vuelta

lancelot- ojala donde el este aye la forma de volver lo nescesitamos

(mientras con mephiles)

mephiles seguia en el bosque deonde se encotro a sonic iba paseando cuando noto a su gemelo casi identico(digo casi por lo de la boca) 

mephiles- ola shadow como estas

shadow- que te importa

mephiles- calmate estoy tranquilo hoy no quiero peleas

shadow- pff. bueno lo que pasa es que sonicse me declaro y yo como un idiota le dije que le no me interesaba y ahora esta enojado con migo y no se que hacer, y estaba dando un paseo y lo vi en aquel jardin de rosas y quise pedirle disculpas y el se alejo

mephiles- bueno creo que ya lo perdiste

continuara...

ja adiven que pasara pero eso ya sera en el proximo capitulo hasta la proxima


	5. Chapter 5

Cap.

mephiles: creo que ya lo perdiste

shadow: porque dice eso

mephiles: bueno digamos que yo leí su mente

shadow: enserio?  
mephiles: si y dijo que quería volver a abalon o algo así

shadow: porque diria eso

mephiles: bueno segun el no queria soportar tus estúpidos comentarios

shadow: si creo que fui un gran estúpido

mientras con sonic

sonic iba paseando pero no en la ciudad sino en angel island pero con cuidado de no encontrarse a alguno de sus amigos

pero lamentablemente knuckles lo vio

knuckles: sonic?  
sonic: hola knuckles

knuckles: donde estabas nos preocupaste

sonic: por hai

knuckles: bueno almenos estas de vuelta

sonic: pero creo que no por mucho tiempo

knuckles: a que te refieres

sonic: que me voy de mobius para siempre

knuckles: porque

sonic: no lo entenderas y si te lo dijera te echarias a reir a si que adios y fue bueno verte por ultima ves

y sonic salio a correr a velocidad super sonica

mientras q con shadow.

shad: oye mephiles tu sabes donde es abalon?

mep: una ves escuche de ello

shad: enserio

mep: si mi padre me contaba historias

shad: ¡tu tienes padres!

mep: claro

shad: donde queda abalon

mep: no donde cuando

shad: no entiendo

mep: mira antes de que esta ciudad se llamara mobius mi padre me contaba que esto era un reino llamado abalon

shad: y tu papa como sabe eso

mep: yo que se

shad: y como se llama tu padre

mep: mephisto

CONTINUARA...

BUENO VOY HACER ALGUNOS CAMBIOS ESPERO QUE LOS NOTEN HASTA LA PROXIMA CHAO


	6. Chapter 6

Cap.

mep: mephisto

shad: y donde esta nunca lo e visto

mep: siempre se la pasa viajando casi nunca lo veo

shad: bueno gracias por la información

después de eso shadow decidió que tenia que pedirle disculpas a sonic asi que salio en su bues queda

lo encontro entrando a una biblioteca eso era raro ya que sonic no era muy listo que digamos

ya ddentro

son: buenas tardes donde esta la literatura medieval

bibl: en la sala 4

son: muchas gracias

sonic seguia su camino hasta dicha sala cuando la encontro

son: abalon, abalon a la leyenda del caballero del viento

son: bla,bla,bla,bla, a lo encontre uno podra volver a abalon con este encantamiento pero solo lo podra hacer un mago oscuro o que respeta las sacras reglas de la magia

sonic decidio llevarse el libro y claro como era el heroe de mobius se lo regalaron de cortecia

ya en el palacio

lanc: que hago merlina no lo puedes traer

mer: no sir lancelot

lanc: y ahora estamos perdidos

mer: no del todo sir lancelot

lan: que me estais queriendo decir

mer: pues parade que sir soic podra volver solo con un encantamiento pero yo no puedo hacerlo porque no e llegado a ese nivel de magia

lan: y ahora que

mer: la unica manera es que sir sonic encuentre un mago de ese nivel para que haga ese encamtamiento

ya en mobius

sonic corria lo mas rapido que podia la unica manera de volver a abalon seria pidiendo ...

CONTINUARA

JAJAJAJAJAJAJ IM SORRY PERO ESO SERA HASTA LA PROXIMA CHAO BESITOS


	7. Chapter 7

Cap.

sonic corria lo mas rapido que podia la unica manera de volver a abalon seria pidiendo el favor a mephiles

son: tendre que decircelo pero tendre que darle algo a cambio

sonic pensaba

mientras en la casa de shadow

shad: bueno shadow sonic quiere volver a otra era tendre que pensar en algo

mep: hola shadow- saliendo de las sombras

shad: tu que haces aqui?

mep: porfavor yo te puedo ayudar

shad: asi y que quieres a cambio

mep: no se a si quiero a silver

shad: a mi hermano?

mep: si el me gusta y lo quiero

shad: no se

mep: es tu descicion adios- estaba apunto de irse a las sombras cuando shadow lo detuvo

shad: esta bien dime tu idea para quedarme con sonic

mep: bien el me pedir el favor el va traer el libro _la leyenda del caballero del viento _ahi esta el encantamiento cuando yo lo este pronunciando dire tu nombre en vos baja y asi se tele trasportaran ambos a abalon

shad: listo

mep: y lo de silver

shad: a si cuando lo quieres

mep: esta noche vendre y me lo llevare hacemos el trato- levantando su mano

shad: si- estrechandosela

mientras con sonic

son: y ahora que hago no se que hacer

...- sonikkkkkkkkuuuuuuuuuuu

son: no porfavor que no sea...

CONTINUARA

PERDON POR NO ESCRIBIR PERO NO TENIA IDEAS BUENO AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO 7 QUE LO DISFRUTEN CHAO.

A Y COMO LANCELOT Y GALAHAD SON HERMANOS SILVER Y SHADOW TAMBIEN LO SON


	8. Chapter 8

HELLO GUYS COMO ESTAN BUENO UNA PEQUEÑA INFORMACION

HABARA MAS YAOI DE PAREJAS SECUNDARIAS

HABRA LEMON A PARTIR DEL CAPITULO 9 Y

TAMBIEN HABRA MPREG PARA VARIAS PAREJAS (MPREG EMBARAZO MASCULINO)

BUENO A LO QUE VINIMOS

Cap.

...- sonikkkkkkkkuuuuuuuuuuu

son: no porfavor que no sea...

( damas y caballeros la plasta rosa perdon amy rose)

AM: sonic mi amor donde estabas

son: que te importa - dijo molesto

am: sonic poruqe me hablas asi

son: poruqe te lo e dicho un millón setecientas cuarenta y cinco mil novesientas noventa y nueve veces NO SOY TU NOVIO¡

am: sonic por- por que dices eso snif q te he hecho

son: mira amy te lo voy a decir esta unica ves a mi no me gustan las chicas me entendiste

amy salio corriendo y echa un mar de lagrimas

son: al fin me dejara en paz

mientas esto ocurria silver estaba tranquilo en su casa inocente de lo que le pasaria en la noche

ya con mephiles

mep: haber con que lo vestire primero a ya se con el de enfermera sensual

toc-toc

mep: alguien vino a mi mancion q raro

mep: valla valla si es el tonto de sonic que te trae por aqui

son: nescecito un favor

mep: a si cual

son: nesecito que me mandes a este lugar

y le mostro el conjuro de regreso a abalon

son: te dare lo que quieras pero mandame a este lugar de nuevo

mep: con solo no volverte a ver por qui me conformo

son: entonces trato echo- extendiendo su mano

mep: echo

* * *

que crelleron q pondria lo de silver eso solo hasta el proximo capitullo chao


	9. Chapter 9

mep: echo

mep: bien ven esta tarde antes de las seis y te mandare a este lugar

son: listo

mephiles vio que sonic se marchaba asi que fue en busca de shadow

mep: hola shadow

mephiles salio de las sombras asustan dolo

shad: mephiles casi me da un infarto

mep: no importa vengo a decirte que sonic ya fue a mi casa a pedirme el favor ven antes de las seis pero escóndete ese erizo puede sospechar

shad: listo oye cuando iras por silver

mep: a se me habia olvidado bueno creo que mañana

_...mephiles povs..._

_bien mientras el va a su casa o a donde sea ire por silver y lo llevare a mi mansion claro lo drogare para que no interrumpa la concentracion del conjuro_

..._ end of mephiles povs_ ...

mep: adios shadow nos vemos

mephiles desaparecio en un manto de humo negro llegando a su mansion pero noto que las luces estaban prendidad y se veia una sombra extraña adentro

mep: quien podra ser nadie a podido entrar en mi mansion

cuando este entro se llevo con una gran sorpresa

mep: ¡ PAPA¡

meph: hola hijo

mep: pero pense que seguias de viaje

meph: me tome unas vacasiones queria pasar tiempo con tigo

mep: pe-pero ahorita estoy ocupado unos "amigos" vendran a verme y ademas tengo que pasar por algo ahorita

meph: bien pero solo queria decirte que vine aqui porque dentro de unos meses vendre con tu "madre" a verte

mep: mi mama pero pense que habia muerto

meph: claro que no solo esta en otra parte

mep: bueno nos vemos papa ohita vengo

y desapaericio y aparecio en casa de shadow y silver

sil: estoy aburrido shadow no llega y me esta entrando el hambre

mephiles en la oscuridad lo podia ver perfectamente

..._ mephiles povs..._

_bien silver espero que te distraigas un momento para poder raptarte _

_... end of mephiles povs..._

mientras silver miraba para otra parte mephiles aprovecho rocio un poco de un liquido raro en un trapo

* * *

bueno hasta aqui el capitulo nos vemos a y sino comentan no escribo chao


End file.
